


The Three Schools

by bluecookiesinthedarkside



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst?, Awesome Bobby, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, Highschool AU, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecookiesinthedarkside/pseuds/bluecookiesinthedarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester gets a chance to go to a summer camp and his brother, Dean can probably tag along.</p><p>Where hell, heaven and earth is represented by high schools.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester was very happy for his brother.

But also slightly jealous.

He knows that Sam is a fucking genius but seriously this once in a lifetime opportunity is well, once in a lifetime.

His brother just got an invitation for a summer camp in the St. Helens Academy and Midlion High.

St. Helens Academy is the most famous school in the country. It's a private school who is only attended by filthy rich people. When Dean had heard about it at first, he snorted and thought " It's probably full of spoiled rich people who think poor people are inferior to them."

He wasn't completely wrong but he wasn't completely right either.

Each student in that school is gifted in one way or another. 

However, Midlion High, even though a private school, is notorious for their ruthless behavior. When Dean heard about it at first, he rolled his eyes and said, " Those bastards are probably rich brats who have daddy problems." Sam had laughed at him and muttered quietly "You're one to talk."

"Bitch"  
"Jerk"

Anyway, Dean had been, again, partially right and partially wrong because the school , when in competition, has definitely no mercy and crushed every fucking thing on its way.

Dean and Sam wanted to go on either one of the schools but they never had the money to begin with. So they're stuck at the local school. 

It wasn't that bad to be honest, they met their closest friends there like Jo, Ash, Lisa and Adam.  
The people there were nice. But whenever Dean looks at his brother, he thinks that he deserved more. But then again, Dean knows that it was impossible for them to go to their dream schools. Both of them dont want to burden Bobby, their uncle (more like father really) anymore than they do. At least that's what Dean thinks before Sam got invited to the summer camp. Dean avoids thinking that when Sam leaves for the 'big schools' he would be alone at the public school with their friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Sam Winchester,

You and your friends have been invited to St. Helen's summer camp. We have noticed your talent in the debate video your school posted just a month ago.This summer camp features various activities to explore your ability.

Hopes for your agreement,

The Student Council of St Helen's Academy.

 

"HOLY SHIT!!!"

That was the first thing Sam Winchester heard, Saturday morning.

Sam was about to ignore it, thinking that Dean saw Lisa on her swimsuit again, but the older Winchester was shouting again. 

"Sam get your bony ass in here!"

"Jesus do you have to be this loud?" Sam muttered as he hurriedly got dressed and proceeded to go downstairs. He saw Bobby, drinking steaming hot coffee with his favorite brown mug.

"Good Morning Bobby."  
"Hmm."

He then walked towards the living room and saw Dean, standing only in his boxers, grinning like ho had won the lottery.

When the older brother turned to look at his younger one, he threw a light blue envelope towards the younger one's direction. Sam, still a bit  
drowsy with sleep, catched the object that was thrown to him in the last second.

"What's this?"  
"That is another invitation to a summer camp."

Sam looked at his brother, "from who?"  
Dean grinned, " St. Helens Academy"

Holy shit indeed.

Sam was not feeling good.

Since he abandoned their house and went to st. Helens for the summer camp, he misses Dean, Bobby and all his friends.

Don't dare say that to Dean.

Anyway, Sachiel, his guide, said that Dean and the others would arrive after 2 weeks so that he can grow 'accustomed' to the school first without any distractions. 

Like he believed that.

After settling in, Sam decided to go to one of the study rooms he passed as Sachiel led him to he room he would be saying it. He went to the ground floor and relied on his memory as he navigate the hall. 

He finally settled on a random room, which he hoped was a study room, beside the canteen.

He opened the wooden door and entered the room.

The room itself was not that large, but then again this is just one of the many study rooms here. Directly facing him was a large window giving a beautiful view if the neatly trimmed grass outside. On the left was a large shelf with books about science and mathematics. On the right was a bunch of pillows, comforters and blankets. 

Sam picked a book and settled on the nearest comforter. He read and was engrossed with the book when a sudden open and closing sound of a door was heard. 

He looked at the source of sound and his eyes settled on a boy with dishevelled , brown hair and golden eyes. He was panting and on the corner of his mouth was a dangling lollipop. He was wearing a navy blue suit with a tie and the school's infamous swords and dove crest was emblemed on the left side of his chest. He was also wearing black slacks.

"Ummm...."

The kid looked up, acknowledging him for the first time, and said, " Hi there kiddo. My name is Gabriel. Call me Gabe."

"Sam."

Gabe smiled and offered a caramel candy to him.

"Thanks. I guess." Sam said.

Gabe, seemingly remembering something, said goodbye to him and ran outside again.

This school is weird.


	3. Chapter 3

When they entered the campus, they were mesmerized with the view it beholds.

On the left, a small, glistening pond was to be seen. On the right were neatly trimmed green grass with white benches littering the grounds symmetrically.

And of course, at the center was a wide building. It was built in a Renaissance architecture, four marble columns on both sides. Great oak doors was slightly ajar as a student rush in to greet them.

"Hey. I'm Sachiel. I would be your guide for today. You must be the accomplices of Sam Winchester right?" 

They all nodded.

"Good. Right this way please."

Dean, Charlie and Jo followed Sachiel.

Sachiel was a fair woman with deathly pale skin and stormy grey eyes. Her hair is black, cutted short.

"She sure has a fine ass." Charlie whispered to Jo. In response the blond glared at her redhead friend.

Sachiel proceeded to enter the school. The hallway has a grand chandelier and marble floor. There are staircases on the left and right side. 

"If you continue to go forward, you'll reach the canteen. On the left would be the gym and swimming pool. On the right would be the music  and special rooms and theaters for performances. Upstairs would be the classrooms and Principal's office. The third floor is where the dorms are," Sachiel said.

They went up the stairs and to the second floor. All Dean saw was endless hallways. Seriously, how big is this school?

They went up another flight of stairs and saw the doors they were mostly in was colored blue. Dean can see pink colored doors at the left side.

" The left side with the pink doors are the rooms of our male student. The side where we're in is the females' dormitory."

Dean noticed that unlike the stairs on the first three floors, the stairs for the fourth floor was only in the middle. Not on the right and left.

"Why is there only one stairs for the fourth floor?" Charlie asked.

 

"The fourth floor is where the special rooms are."

Well that isn't vague at all.

"Anyway. Dean, you're assigned to room 350A with Sam and Ms. Bradbury and Ms. Jo both of you are on room 301B. " Sachiel said to them and then leaving them standing awkwardly in the hallway.

"She's a bit cold." Charlie muttered.

"No shit. Come on Charlie, lets find our room. Seeya later Dean." Jo said.

Dean made a sort if hmm noise and proceeded to find his room with Sam. Turns out that Charlie and Jo's room where pretty close to his.

He opened the pink door with 350 in it and was surprised when the room was fucking big.

Like double the size of their room back at their house.

The room was a nice shade of green, like the color of the trees at the back of the school. There were two beds on each side with closet each and a bedside table. At the center was a window about his height, overlooking the campus. At the right was the comfort room and at the left was a mini refrigerator. Above the window was a flat screen television. It's not that big, but its enough for the Winchester brothers. 

Sam's bedside table already has 3 books. One for Science and the other for Mathematics. Dean winced. He never really liked Math. He was more of a sports guy.

He put his backpack down at the edge of his bed and unpack his belongings. Shirt, shirt, tight shirt, sleeveless tees, a lot of sleeveless tees, pants, skinny jeans, leather jacket. 

After putting his clothes in the closet, he picked up his remaining belongings in the backpack. His favorite book, The Timetraveller and a sweater his mom knitted for him.

Let it be known that Dean Winchester is a mama`s boy.

After unpacking, he decided to roam the school and know some secret places (at least hoping for one)

He went outside, wanting to feel the sun against his skin again. He started walking behind the school. It was full of trees, giving an eery feeling of a forest. He roamed a little farther, trudging a well forgotten path. He wondered if he could actually reach the end of the school's premises.

Before he could take action to his thoughts, he saw a cozy looking hut. It was decent size and has two windows. It has a wooden porch and a rocking chair with a coffee table. 

He decided to enter.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel Novak loves being at the school's library. 

St. Helen's Academy's library is actually a hut. 

Yes a hut.

When Cas first saw the library from the outside, he wondered if it's really a library. But he learned that never ever judge a book by it's cover. So when he entered...

He didn't regret it.

The library's aura was very homey. There were twenty five bookshelves all in all, some of the bookshelves were lined along the wall, most of them were at the middle of the room. Soft, red sofas dotted the room, along with mahogany coffee tables. It distinctly smells of old books and amber.

From that day on, Castile became one of the students who frequently visit the library.

That was when he was a first year. 

Now, spending three years in the Academy, Castile grew to love the homey hut and sometimes help the librarian, a thirty something woman with blond hair and the most beautiful eyes Castiel had ever seen. Her name is Marie and Castiel treeted her as one of his best friends here. She is wise and witty, always guiding Castiel and hoping for the best. And she suggests the best books.

Castiel was dusting the top bookshelf near the door. He was not short yet also not tall. Reaching the top most shelf was kind of hard especially when you are barefoot. 

Castiel grunted in annoyance. He grabbed the nearest chair, and stood on it. He smiled as he went back to work, focusing on getting rid of the tiny specks of dust littering the top of the book. He tried to reach e farhtest part, but his hands seem so short. He leaned in, grabbing the edge of the shelf to avoid falling. He wriggled his fingers, just a little bit closer...

A loud sound erupted from behind him, Castiel loose hold of his footing and stumbled backwards.

He closed his eyes, hoping the impact would not be so bad since he was way up.

But instead of hitting the cold, hard floor, a warm thing engulfed him. Like a hug.

Castile opened his eyes and a pair of evergreens stare back at his baby blues. The man holding him (?!) had one of the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen, with a facial structure so perfect, Castile can't help but to envy. That jawline could probably cut him igpf he had touch it and his lips are also perfect. The man in frontwas a bit taller, with broad shoulders and wearing a tight black shirt that complemented his physique.

He had never seen a more perfect man in his life.


End file.
